She is my power - she is my weakness
by Arosein1992
Summary: After leaving the enchanted forest Emma knows what she wants, who she wants, will she get it. Is this a shared feeling or is it just a one sided feeling.
1. Love is weakness

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show.

This is a beautiful pairing. This chapter mostly is about how Emma feels and the question is really how does Regina feel. after leaving the enchanted forest it seems emma might say something.

* * *

**POV- Emma **

"Come on Emma let's go." Mary Margaret yelled as I stumbled away from Cora lying on the ground. I took her hand and jumped into the vortex. It's suppose to take us home, since it was taking forever I let my mind wander. How we ended up here, the home I came from, the enchanted forest. Before this I was racing to save my sons life.

* * *

"He was trying to prove how evil you are, I guess he was right!" I didn't mean it, it was in the moment. I just wanted him to wake up from her sleeping curse. Her head shakes pleading me to not give up on her now. I had always seen her good but this was to far. "I'm sorry, there must be something we can do?"

* * *

"True love.." She whispers like it's the biggest epiphany she ever had. Watching her son wake from her own curse. We tried everything and when we came back together ready to help it was to late. I ran to him, I soothed his cold skin, I kissed his head and just like that he came back. Just like that I saw we were a family, I let her lean in for a hug. We all saw the power radiate from him with my kiss, we saw it reach out around the town. The curse on the town and the sleeping curse on our son broken by a single kiss.

We thought we were safe even after the curse broke, it took time to make everyone except her. It was like pulling tooth and nail for them to let things settle between them. Attempt after attempt to prove her evil, but I'd never seen it in her and I never would see it.

Maybe I always saw it the way I like it, us together. Maybe I risked things even my own life for her as well as Henry. Even the reason I was on the journey in the enchanted forest was for her. Her life at risk I took my only chance and dove into a portal with a wrathe marked to suck her soul away. Our only chance we thought was her magic but it ended up being us, our magic. Her magic weakened by so much and mine enhancing hers we made magic, a portal to send the creature through.

I watched it hover us starting to drain her, my body took over, I jumped, and when I woke the creature was gone and Mary Margaret had followed me. Of course she did she was unwilling to let me leave her side, to accept I've grown, or understand what I want. I want her, to get back to her, to be able to say what was on my mind to her.

I focused again as the vortex changed and then back again before to much time to bicker had been possible. Reaching the end we were hanging on to the side of a wall, looking down I see it is a well. I know a well is back home but are we back home? We climb up and the first face I see is hers.

I missed her short brunette hair, her sassy formal look, her thin v shaped face, and I especially missed her eyes. Now seeing them again I never want to stop but I'm dragged out of the well and everyone swarms me. My focus on her is hindered, I can't breath, I take Henry's hand and shake everyone off.

"She did it, she brought you back." He said voicing he's new belief in his mom.

"Thank you, it's good to see you again." She takes Henry's other hand and walks with me back to town as we talk about what happened to Cora. "She's alive, she still wants to come here for you. I don't know why but let's hope we can be ready for her."

I had listen to all about how Henry was being taken care of by my father and even though I believed she was different I suggested it stay that way until we see how things went. Henry told me on the way to my parents that he wanted it so she could learn to give up magic and be completely better. I winced at how much I knew that hurt her.

As soon as we left him with them I went with her she had offered a drink and I hardly wanted to resist. My mind still clouded when she let me in to her house.

"I'm glad you were the one to come through the portal." She said, I decide to let my thoughts fade for the time being.

"Yeah Cora would have been a pain to handle." I wanted to tell her what happened and what I thought about before jumping in the portal back here. I couldn't she looked to defended to let me say it. She poured a glass and showed me a seat but I choose to stand. I didn't want to cross the doorway betting I'd fall under her power. She nodded and spoke with her dignity hanging for its life.

"Henry hates me, I don't blame him really but he does." I look in to her eyes I can tell she needs support mostly from him, they shake with tears that summit to her control not to drop. "You must want me to keep looking bad to my son. Do you agree, am I evil like he says." She turns sternly to me her arms crossed. Meaning how Henry wanted to stay away and how I approved it. Her tears were gone she forced an anger to cover them. Maybe she was angry. I could be weak like she says love is weakness. Weakness is a given when with her, she is so strong and powerful.

* * *

Ok so that's just the first chapter I have a few on the way and more ideas let me know what you think. **Review and comment.**

Next chapter does Emma tell Regina or not how she feels.


	2. Love is power

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show.

Regina is going to find out if Emma hates her or not one way or another. She try's to be strong does the right thing for Henry and for Emma but aside from Henry is the another reason to be nice to Emma. will she push Emma's love away to stay powerful or will she accept it giving her more reason to fight.

* * *

**POV -Emma**

_Powerful._

That's all I can see and feel around her. Since the first day I met her with her formal everyday look, her demanding glares, her status as town mayor, and her protective of herself and her son attitude. Even now almost a year later I know it's not her energy or status but her stare that makes me immobile. evaluating me what I think of her. Do I hate her, do I mutually care for Henry's sake, or what do I feel.

I can see her masking her previous tears still behind her angry stare. As it fades away I can't help but wonder was she truly angry or just afraid to show pain. Hoping it hadn't been longer than a few second of my silence I attempt to answer her question.

"You must want me to keep looking bad to my son. Do you agree, am I evil like he says." A hate filled of hurt drilled in to me as her patience clearly dwindled.

"No! I have never said that." I said in truth. "I've tried to show OUR son that he needs to believe you're better now." I say it Knowing he was only mine biologically. Where as she took care of him when I gave him up for adoption. It was a small thing but I wanted to show I am here now. For so long now I have felt I don't want to take him but get to know him and see he is safe. My son who left home traveled far to find me at only 10, how could I resist seeing why.

He was getting there and but still trying to make me see her as bad and stop her but I don't see it.  
"Really, he's just so sure you'll use your power. I don't know why!" I can't help but to keep trying to be ok in her eyes. It had been so long since things got better between us. For our son we stopped playing tug-a-war with him and settled this. We put our differences aside for him it mad us closer, at least I thought we had. As I give up, she turns away to the window still holding that hateful look in her glare.

Shifting my weight as I'm standing at the threshold of her office room. She had lead me here and then spun on heels to face me. This was not good, much like many times I have been approached by her (Henry's mother.) now she choose simply to face the window and silently judge me it seems.

"Regina, I don't hate you like you think everyone else does." I can't resist stepping in the room. I don't hesitate, I'm sure and that is something I need to show for her for her to believe me. "I really think that everyone just needs time this curse just ended. Let them get use to the new you." I stop at the desk behind her. "But not gonna lie you can be a formal bitch." I'm relieved when she laughs.

"Yes and you can be an informal tax payer money wasting sherif."

We know this is our usual playful banter but we both play offended and defensive. She slips her hands down from crossed takes her drink up to her plump red lips then licks then clean an places it back. I notice her blouse is buttoned low and her blazer fits to her form. Her blouse, blazer, and half thigh length skirt is growing on me. I can't stop my eyes from looking.

_No matter what you do you still look freaking amazing. _ I feel my jaw involuntarily go slack and she curves her lips.

"Miss swan, let's drop these games and get to what this really is."  
I could feel my brain freeze up as she touches the bottom of my jaw and closed my mouth. I gulp, 'shit' I don't know why.

"What is this?" I want to know what her words mean before I let on.

"Come now, you simply want my son to be impressed by you so you can have him." She says firmly.

_Thats not it _but I follow along. She simply didn't want to believe in a friend but I wanted to show her.

"Only if you will let me I will be around." I say softly. He is my son now I know this but truly I left him just as my parents left me and I wanted to make up for it. "I just want to make up for not being fit before, letting him go, and feeling like I did." Her eyes soften, finally face to face she shows it.

I can see it before it happens, it's what makes my heart race when I get near her. I've only seen it in my head, I never thought it would be this soft. Her fingers glide to cup my face. She brushes her lips over mine I return it adding pressure. _That's what this is. _I can feel tingles I've receive flood my body. My body's attempt at a sigh is exaggerated into a small moan escaping my throat as her tongue gently finds my bottom lip. I feel her grin and my patience breaks, craving to make her smile more.

"You can only have him if you stay." She whispers into my lips, again with a meaning behind her words for me to find. I shiver and my heart pounds in my ears telling me to kiss her again but she pulls back with a hint of her smile. "Now good day miss swan."  
_Damn! back to firm and formal._  
"Emma" I countered practically demanding her to say my name. "Will you use my name."  
"Good day Emma." She corrected herself leading me to the door.

This was not the same person I first met, scolding a complete stranger and filling my every moment here with issues to make me leave town. No, and nor was that person the person i hear about now. This 'evil queen' was not the Regina I met or know now. Assuring me that that moment happened her hand rested in my back her finger tips just above my tank top line until the moment I stepped outside.  
I could still feel the tingling sensation heading home. Standing outside my door trying to clear my head and relax my face before entering my apartment.

Mary margret AKA Snow White AKA my mother, dashed around the kitchen in good rhythm with her husband. I suppose I had it written all over me still because her causal look up to say hi turned into a surprised worried one.  
"What happened to you?" David said.  
"Yeah Emma you look.. Well I don't know but are you ok?" Mary Margret agreed. Probably unsure if I look like I was hit by a bus or had the best kiss of my life. I cleared my throat and shook the thought away. I couldn't explain it to them they still doubted her change. I knew they would think I'm just under a spell.  
"Mmm... Yeah actually just feels rather different in town with the curse gone and everyone being different." My words lingered in my head. It's not unnoticed but I change the subject and Mary margret easily goes on a tangent about the new topic.

After dinner it's a movie with Henry till a bit after he heads to bed. Later I slip in to my own bed and thought of all the times I imagined something like today that had never happened. I knew I'd figure out away to have the way I felt again. Drifting off to sleep I listened to the house I know Henry is asleep, my parent's whispers downstairs and light switches flicking off said they would be too, and then I came to a quiet sleep.

**POV- Regina**

I closed the door behind Emma and walked back to my office glancing at the spot, I couldn't help but smile. I knew I had made an obvious move in kissing her. For the past few months I had been holding it off but Emma had a way of making my resolve crumble. The sound Emma had made made me use all i had to end it at just that kiss. She had come by just for a drink, small talk, and eventually to grab some clothes for Henry since he was determined to not see me until i got better. I had a really bad day and felt as always she would make me strong in my decisions to be better. Just as much as I wanted to hear she was ok from being taken to the enchanted forest.

I wanted to change for a good few reasons. The only person I could imagine keeping me on track was dr. Hopper, who was just a simple cricket, who was the right side of reason and neutral in arguments, but through the curse I made him a dr. While she was gone I decided to try but this time I would be serious.

"It's not gonna be easy." He looked at me. Maybe for the first time he'd ever seen I wasn't completely held together. "But you have to think of your reasons." He smiled wryly "what are your reasons?"

I purse my lips as I ponder if I could bare to say it. _Can an evil queen ever change?_ I pace to the window minutes pass before I give in to the silence.  
"Just tell me what I have to do." I demanded. "I want my son back." I felt my anger boiling. "I want him to look at me again." I knew it was my fault that he grew to hate me. Power or magic it all comes at a price. I was angry for my hate for snow, my mother, my subjects who all hated me never once gave me a better path to walk down, and for what it lead me to.

"So you only want to do this for Henry." He asked "hold on." He said with a knock at his office door.

"Dr. Hopper I need to talk, you free?" The voice was undoubtably Emma's

"actually I'm with someone right now, what is this about? Surely in an hour I'll be free." I noticed hopper's whispers and that left the door only open enough to speak to not show who his client was.

"Uh just wondering if you wanted to help with Henry again. trusting in his mother... She loves him. She's different." Her talking faded out as she understood now was not the time.

"Certainly if you want." Biding her till later. "Well let's continue?" Suggesting I could sit again if I wanted. My face burned as I shook my mind clear hoping it was just me who noticed.

"Wasn't quiet enough I see. Listen it may be hard to see Henry with her but obviously she is trying to show him you're a better person."

Leaving the office there she was waiting palms on her knees pulling the threads of her jeans out. I padded up beside her giving her tender nudge. Her face perplexed as to why I may be waiting on the dr.

"He's ready for you now." I said putting the pieces together for her. She instantly blushed and stumbled to say something. "Thank you Emma. I'm going to do my best to not use magic again. I have good reasons now."

"Emma, you ready." Dr hopper prompted her to enter. She smiled

"Yes one second, Regina I want everyone to see what I see." She said leaving to the office.

**POV - Emma **

Henry was suppose to be working things out with his mother as I took to my work. I'd been slacking trying to focus on Henry and show people Regina was different. Leroy was most stubborn he was drinking late ranting in her yard. Almost every night I had to drive out cuff him just to drive him home. I'd always head back over check if she was ok always being tempted head inside and drink a glass of her famous apple cider liquor. Instead I'd stand at her door comfort her from Leroy harsh words if I could. I knew I would be risking driving home from her intoxicated more than one way and I just wasn't ready to explain it to anyone who wouldn't understand. Things just kept getting to her and I wanted to comfort her better.

"Leroy, this is gotta stop. Every night!? she going to complain an I won't be able to just take you home. You drink to much and you're harsh on her." bitting back my anger hearing him just grumble on about her dark ways. "She's changed I'm sick of everyone holding her back from getting completely better." I could of smacked him as the words 'evil queen' slicked off his tongue. I growled dragging him to his door and uncuffed him. "That's it I'll say this tonight and then tomorrow just so I'm sure you know. Do this one more time and I'm filing you for disturbance even if she won't." Stomping off to my car I couldn't believe it but I could and it sickened me how cruel everyone seemed to be.

Pulling up she stood on her porch staring at the stars. I took a deep very needed breath.

"Sky is always nice here." I said sitting on a step below her and offered her to sit with me. As her legs slide past mine to sit her skirt rose up her thin legs her heels clicked in the steps. It always surprised me how she dressed formal all the time. Yet she looked damn good in it.

"Yeah one of the things I always did back home, there is to much lights and other effects here. Back home was much prettier." Guilt washed over her face.

"Listen he's not gonna be spewing that crap to you again. I'll tell him again in the morning but next time he goes to jail." I wrapped her in my arm. "It's all crap.. Your not that person, not even when I met you." She let me hold her and I began grinning just at the moment. "Yeah you use to be a struggle being a big bad mayor but really no where near close to evil."

"Yeah and you had to waltz in here and save them from big bad mayor." Frowning I thought she was a little to harsh on herself.

"I'm a terrible "savior" didn't even believe in my son. He saved these people and not from an evil queen but from a curse. That's the only trouble they ever had here. You are just like any other mayor or authority figure in this world. Hell any authority figure anywhere." This was the only thing I believed in for as long as I can remember. I never believe in anything I can't see and I see this.

"Fuck what everyone says." I Cut her off in response to her efforts to disagree.

"Miss swan!" She lifted herself up from my hold shocked, still hating cussing.

"Emma. Regina just use my name." I stood up with her following her to her door.

"Good night Emma."

There was no hesitance when our lips touched. Nor when I tucked a finger tip just in the fabric of her skirt pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around me, then kissed my neck, and nuzzled me gently. Her hair drifted over my face I smelled her faint apple shampoo. We stayed there for a brief moment.

**POV- Regina **

Leaning against my door jam I looked her in the face wondering when I started feeling this way for her. Possible of course when the curse broke and she defended me. I find my hand doing as it pleases finger tips gliding over her arm and cupping her face. No It was before then. Henry had been stuck in a old mine hole and when she looked me in the eye promising to bring our boy back I believed her. She always done her best for Henry and even through our back and forth she was still kinder than most.

"Good night Regina." Pecking my lips as she left. Her old yellow car drive off leaving me alone again. I sighed in pain of the absence of Henry and now the lack of touch from moments before. Laying in bed I rested my finger lingering over my lips I could still feel her lip gloss on my bottom lip. Rubbing them together an a flick over them I could taste her flavor choice.

* * *

Maybe 3 weeks had passed, session with hopper, nights without Henry, days of glares from my many victims it was become to much. The temptation to use magic, the temptation to seal the lips shut, make my son love me, do something that was in my control again. Seemed everyone knew I was seeing hopper but no one treated me differently. I had just Emma who protected me promised me comfort soon. Someone must not want anyone to believe in me though.

"We know you did it!" They screamed and tears filled my eyes. They had her looks but they were no more cruel than I was.

"N-no I didn't do anything." I knew she could never believe me over them and I swore to myself as I watched her pull up in her car. She ran to my side and glared at her parents. If I hadn't known she would turn them to me when she heard them blame me I'd have thought it sentimental." I didn't do anything, I whispered to her. My whole world crushed.

"She killed dr. Hopper! Red saw her go up to his office last night."

"No she didn't!" I could tell she was appalled and refused to believe that. "I don't care what you say.. Everyone is out to get her. I believe in her so should you!"  
Without hesitation she grappled my hand an pulled me into her car. Her parents followed or chased after her right up to the door of mr. gold.

"This has magic written all over it..and not yours. I know they still don't believe it but I know your magic isn't working right now." She stated watching her parent pull up behind them. "Time to confront gold about this it has to be him."  
With the raging voices entering his store I figured he'd be furious. Be he simply limped out from his office actually smiling.

"What is all this?" The three cut him off throwing accusations every which way. He looked on me maybe for some sort of assistance in the matter. I grinned wryly at the group and shrugged to him. I grab Emma, the only thing I dared to do. She looked back calmly on me and followed my tugging out of the bickering. Gold's voice boomed silencing their quarreling.

"Now what is this about?" He demanded clearly getting furious. Emma cleared her throat and spoke for the group.

"Archie, he's dead. Found this morning."

"This has something to do with me in what way?"

"It wasn't a normal death it was magic. Someone claims it's Regina but you and I both can tell her power isn't very solid as of now." She said glaring at her parents. "You," She spun her head back to gold. "Do have magic!" Her nose flared petit as it was they still had a great effect on him with her daring eyes drilling at his. In this moment her defending me and holding my hand carefully still aside from the rest of her clenched in anger, she looks remarkable.  
_She's sexy when she is mad._

"Very well true dear but accusing me once again won't find the real killer."

"We have no way to prove who it was but someone says they saw her."

"Oh but you have a witness of the crime." He stated. Everyone stood perplexed and he continued. "The dog."

"What?! we can't possible find anything from him it's not like he can talk!" Emma said getting frustrated.

"Bring the dog here. I'll show you."

Emma's parents huffed out the door and drove off. I turned to her worries written all over my face. She realized She was still holding my hand and decided to let it go apologizing if She hurt me. Looking at gold she was hoping he'd fill us in at sometime while her parents where gone, instead he turned and left the front room again.

"Well." Emma said

"Magic is hard to proof wrong. Maybe I should just run now." I looked down at the floor. "It's what I deserve to be ran out or killed."

"Fuck no Regina, just stop I won't let anyone run you out or hurt you. You stay right here." She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"Right here?" I asked blushing I wished I could, it felt so peaceful.

"Yes." She answered holding me closer. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Besides I hardly doubt you would enjoy running away in pajamas." She smirked and chuckled. I jumped back with burning cheeks hiding behind my hand. I hadn't had time to change. My silk pajamas completely slipped my mind being taken to Emma's car. Dumbfound I gasped,

"that's why he was smiling." I smacked her arm playfully. "Couldn't of let me change before you pulled me into your car." She was laughing, beautifully holding her chest and she gasped for pause. She waved her hand at me inviting me for another hug. I concede and curl up into her arms. Pushed up against her soft body until I felt my face cool down.

"Can I.. Change." I looked up at her.

**POV-Emma**

I handed her the clothes belle agreed to share watching her undress and then slip on the shirt and jeans. She rolled of the wrinkles with her hands and looked at me for judgement.  
"Looks great." I nodded towards the main room. "They are back." Pongo wags his tail even as Regina enters the room which doesn't go unnoticed. I gave a small shrug and began railing gold for answers.

"We need to use this." He say holding of a dream catcher.

"A dream catcher?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Yes a dream catcher, but it doesn't catch dreams. We use it to show, Pongo here's memory." Handing it to me.

"What am I suppose to do. You know how it works." I try handing it back.

"Oh no no you use your magic dear, that way you know it's true what you see."  
Sighing I look around the room everyone nods.

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Focus, imagine what you need to see from him."

"I'm trying nothing's -" it begins to glow and shimmers and image of last night.  
A knock at Archie's door. A figure enters upon access granted. It is in fact Regina. Pongo barks and growls, knowing something is wrong. I gasp and shiver to the core as I see her wrist flick and watch Pongo wines and looks down to the floor. I break the memory I can't stand pongo's pain.

I felt something, that he felt I couldn't place it. But looking at Pongo lick Regina's fingers I knew it wasn't her. Even Regina's face stood shocked not being the only one to see it. I hoped I wasn't the only to feel it.

"I felt his emotions." I can't hide the pain. Mary Margret puts a hand on my back in comfort. "It wasn't Regina. It was dark very dark magic. Like when Cora tried pulling my heart out in the enchanted forest." I winced as I saw Regina's eye widen. I hadn't mentioned that yet to her. We all were so sure there was no way they could make it here but agree she did somehow.

* * *

i really enjoyed writing this hope its good as I thought. **review and comment**

Next chapter where does it go from here how do they defeat Cora, how will Emma Protect Regina. Is she strong enough alone with Regina's powerless.


	3. She is my desire

*disclaimer* I have no rights to this characters or show.

Rating applies for the chapter as well as more in the future chapters.

Regina learns that something happened to Emma before coming back to Storybrooke, she is surprised and worried. She may be relieved for a second they have proof of her innocence but how calm will she stay after she knows what happened in detail.

* * *

**POV- Regina**

We drove in silence I couldn't imagine a way to start a conversation that wouldn't be painful for Emma to talk about. Thumbing my pajama fabric in my lap I looked down and then up at Emma a couple times. Her knuckles white clenching the steering wheel.

I wondered how it felt before knowing my mother ripped her own heart out long ago. Remembering the way it look when she took Daniels heart. I choked thinking about Emma falling victim to that too. I Know my mother and I both had out share in taking them. Seeing her pain I didn't want to know, I couldn't imagine that either.

Honestly i was disgusted by my vault. It was a shame that I took after my mother so well, just like she wanted. I decided months back to give what hearts I had taken, pretty few in fact, back and never mentioned it in regret for having done so.

More than half the day had been taken up by the fiasco earlier this afternoon. The drive home was long and agonizing not just watching Emma stress but the whole town had the idea I had something to do with dr hoppers death. It wasn't the best of days until Emma defended me and kept defending me the whole day. No matter who we pasted even with their hateful glares, the fear on there face, or the pain of their loss I knew Emma believed in me that was all I needed.

We stood at my door way I couldn't take it anymore I pulled her inside sat her down and poured her a glass of my apple cider vodka.

"Emma" I started. I sat down beside her. "You didn't tell me when you came back. How come?" Brushing her hair behind her ear as she gulped down half the glass.

"Because I didn't know how to describe it." She stared deep in the her glass. "It was dark, it hurt, and when she couldn't pull my heart out I was relieved." She whipped the mist off the glass with her thumbs. "But I also wanted it, for a moment when her hand gripped my heart I could feel the dark telling me I didn't deserve it." Swallowing down the rest of her glass with force she winced and continued. "It told me I was never loved, never could be, and that I didn't love. I believed it but I remember I do love even if it's not returned that was all I needed. Her hand tried to take my heart but didn't succeed. I was overwhelmed with the thought that I loved Henry and y-" she paused "I created a force that pushed her back that's when I knew it was wrong."

Taking her glass and setting it on the table I lifted her chin in my hands.  
"It was her trying to persuade your heart, she was wrong, you are loved. Your a child of true love, Henry loves you, and -I love you." I kissed her lips and am filled with bliss. My tongue finds her bottom lip begging entrance. I slip past her lip touching the tip of her tongue with mine. I lose control I pull her closer and my fingers find the bottom of her shirt. Brushing the skin to I hold her waist.

"I love you too." She whispers between kisses.

"Mmm" I slide my arms further up her back. "Since when?" Catching my breath.

"You wouldn't believe me." She said

"Try me." I smiled.

"Since I uh- I liked you when I met you." She blushed. "Well more so after the first impression I made on you." My jaw hung a bit in surprise. Blushing she tries to hide her face.

"That makes two.." I Guided her eyes to mine. "I really saw it when you promised to bring Henry back from the mines, when you defended me. I was in aw of your ability to see good in me. You made me believe in myself for Henry and you." I stood up bringing her up with me I grinned leading her out the room. Up the stairs past Henry's room and into mine.

**POV- Emma**

I laid back on the bed, her arm wrapped behind me easing me down. I feel her legs part and straddle my hips. One tracing my stomach the other successfully unclipped my bra and slide from underneath me. Tugging my tank top above my head she let me slide the straps down my arms. Her nails grazing my tissue as she takes it Off me more.

Bare beneath her palms as she caress my breast in small sensual circles. Her eyes have yet to leave mine. I bite my bottom lip feeling myself moisten. Her eyes sparkle at the sight and kisses my lip and pulls it from my teeth and licks and nibbles at it instead.

Never had I felt anything so soft. No one ever rubbed my nipples the way she was. Taking my breath away with every Circle around them. She pinched them gentle making me gasp. She grins and slides down taking one into her mouth grazing it with sharp white teeth. Her sexy shimmering eyes still watching me.  
She glides her tongue over each of my nipples making my wetness more noticeable. Beneath her stomach she finds my pant's button and undoes them. Her finger tuck under my waist line and fabric of my underwear sliding them off when I lift my hips.

Kissing down the center line of my body she pauses at my heated mound. Gentle digs her nails into the inside of my thighs. That spot that sends urgent signals to my bundles of nerve. She buries her teeth in that spot, between my thigh and mound. I'm blown away in sensation when her tongues pushes in and with force licks while she sucks. Holding my legs apart to do the same to the other side. I run my fingers desperately through her short dark hair.

Coming back up to my lips she places her finger between my folds and coats my swollen bud. Slowing sliding over with a slick coating. Burning in my stomach I know She's building up my climax in no time.

My breath catches with every stroke, my moans deepen huskily, and my heart races. Soon as she slides her fingers in I moan deeply into her shoulder. In moments I decide to unclip her bra slide her shirt up and take her breast into my mouth.

She is panting, her breast are bouncing in my hands, her lips kissing my ear, and moaning lightly the more I pour onto her fingers. Her noises keep me clutching her and stretched backwards into the head board, ever more desperately I pant

"fuck me! lick me!"

"Oh I will." She chuckles  
Her kisses snaked down my body to my juicy mound. Her tongue starts where the fingers are pounding in and trails to the bundle of nerves repeatedly making me shake and claw at the sheets. I throw my hands into her hair. Her tongue focuses on my clit and her fingers go in and out faster. I begin my forth orgasm back to back a shaking mess thrusting my hips and calling her name.

"Regina, fuc- fuck."

I can't take it anymore my head spins, white flashes, the burning in my stomach drains, and pant as the last of my orgasm seeps out on to her fingers.

Panting and kissing each other like teenagers in love. It was my turn, I cup her body in my arms and flip her over straddling her hips like she did mine. I grinned her bra and shirt hiked up and her skirt past her belly button. Her lace panties soaked through I dared not to try suppressing the urge to do all the sexy tid bits I could to her. We drove ourself well into the morning.

"I love you." I said collapsing beside her on the bed. I winced and held my breath hoping I hadn't just ruined everything because up till now saying those words was just in the moment. No matter that I do truly love her it wouldn't be sane to assume she loved me in return.

"I love you too." She said after practically an eternity and rolling into me. "Stay with me tonight." She mumbled. Not a question I noticed then chuckled looking at the clock.

"It's not night anymore. Try 2 am."

Her eyes widened with surprise. Burring her face into my breast she rolled me on my back and swung her Leg on top of me.

"All the more reason to stay." She whispered "what a long day." fading to sleep. I pecked her head and agreed silently also falling asleep.

I woke up to the smell of food cooking. I hear her walking up the stairs and I roll over to the door. She pokes her head in.

"Close your eyes one second." she creaks open the door leans on the bed I feel a breakfast try place over me. "Ok"

"Oh, Regina it's looks delicious" next to me she pulls out 1 red rose. "You didn't!" I grin leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

"I normally make this for Henry but I hope you like it too." Pointing to an assortments of pancakes, strawberries, and banana slices coated in syrup. A cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon on top.

"Mm-Hm" I said into my cup of hot chocolate. I set the hot chocolate down and she was hiding a laugh.

"Come here. You have-" she started and wiped the cream off my nose. "Some on you." Licking her delicate finger clean. Her eyes tease me for a second and then she pops her finger out and clears her throat.

"Behave swan, eat and come down when you're ready." She pads to the door then looks back for a second. "I mean Emma, it's a habit." She leaves the room.

"You know I think I could get use to this!" Flopping on the couch I joked playing with the rose in my hand and taking its smell in. "Laying at night with someone beautiful in my arms and a yummy breakfast in bed!" I throw her a cheesy smile for emphasis. I thought to myself of being a family and then I remembered Henry.  
I frowned I didn't want this to be a game to get Henry back. This was real to me and I had had my heart broken before just to be used. Regina put down her fork on her plate and curiously came by my side on the couch. I hoped it was real cuz I knew she could see my worry all over my face.

"Emma what's wrong? What you thinking about?" Taking my hand, I felt comforted so I tried to let my fear go.

"Nothing just thinking." I sat up a little. "I suppose I should let Henry come back?"

"Only if he wants. I've been trying but with this Archie mischief maybe he has heard and hates me more." Her eyes fell. It wasn't about make me decide I sighed feeling the lump in my chest release.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"It's ok I understand babe." She cups my face and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry I'm afraid as much as you are. I don't want to disappoint you again."

"Never." I said giving her a wholehearted smile. "I guess that's number one on the list today, talk to Henry, and fix this whole situation."

**POV- Regina**

The worst feeling since yesterday was eventually watching my son cry into me. He was furious and upset even though he understood and believed Emma and eventually me that I didn't hurt dr. Hopper he was still hurt from his loss. His eyes swollen by the time Emma and I comforted him enough to say we had something we needed to talk about.

"Your mom has been trying, I believe in her, and it's time we spend more time together so you can believe in her too." His red puffy eyes shifted back and forth to each of us. I put my hand on Emma's arm signaling maybe now wasn't the time. Her calm green eyes soothed me as she patted my hand assuring me it was ok. She proceeded "I think it's time you can live with your mom again. It's not what you think!" She knew he could only think the worst. "I'll be over a lot more. For you and your mom." He began smiling as he put it together.

"Are you two happy?" He waited

"Yes, truly very happy together Henry. Is that ok?" I said hoping that beyond all my faults that making us a family would make him happy.

"Yes! Now we can be a family." He jumped wrapping his arms around us. When he let us go I kissed Emma thanking her for the support an not running away.

"Ok, gonna have to get use to that." He interjected awkwardly. I laugh rubbed his head and hid my blushing face.

"Get use to it! How can you even stand each other?" Snow White growled in disapproval. Prince Charming put his hand on her shoulder stopping her before she said to much.

"It's their choice, Emma sees good in her where we gave up, I think we need to give her a chance." He was firm even through her shocked glare. "I'm not saying we won't worry but come on. Emma may give her the happiness you or I couldn't replace."

Taking her out of the room he looked back trying to give and approving gesture but was tugged out of sight by Snow White. I stared at Henry and then at Emma 'how can they stand me?' I wish I knew.

I could feel the relief fill me welcoming Henry home again. Taking Emma's hand taking the two to sit in the family room. "we'll just take this as it goes. Now how about a nice family day inside, some movies, and games?" They loved the idea but objected.

"Later we can but right now we need to get together with gold, maybe blue, and my parents. We need to come up with something against Cora." Emma suggested

"Yes," I pouted. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No mom she's right it's ok. I'm sure I can hang with my friends today." He ran up stairs to change his clothes.

**POV- Emma**

Sure enough nobody had a big plan for defeating Cora but we came up with the best we could. We knew Cora would show her self sooner or later or something would lead us to her. Eventually things went down hill everyone need encouragement but the most tough could have been comforting Gold. The moment a rival who was side by side Cora in the enchanted forest appeared nobody was prepared. He was determined to ruin golds life, take his true love, watch him suffer and then kill him.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked the dr. Everyone knew crossing the boarder of town was a sure thing of memory loss but nobody expected hook to shoot her.

"Her condition is fine no wounds but the memory loss well we know it's impossible to bring back." She fell over the line, it was awful and just as belle laying in golds arms he healed her. Which means she saw his attack hook with magic after her memory loss. As sherif I could attempt to make a normal impression on her, find out what she knew and how at risk we were. "And the victim from the car that drove into town on the scene." To make matters beyond worse an outsider drove in, which before the curse breaking never happened.

"Well he's still out but he'll be ok." He walks away leaving me to enter the rooms.

"This isn't so bad, he said he didn't see anything, and well Belle may still get her memory back." I said later that night at dinner with Regina and Henry thinking about blue saying she would try to make a potion. "Besides I'm sure if Gold tries she'll like him anyways." I leaned on the counter eating.

"Yes but Belle saw something and knowing gold he's broken but not gonna show it, he'll be difficult to predict right now." She swatted my elbows off the counter and leaned against it backwards beside me. I face her and mention an idea.

"How do you think hook got here, maybe her brought Cora along." She raises and eyebrow.

"His ship!" Her face frowned "but there's no ships besides the towns normal."

"But with Cora..maybe it's a spell?" I suggested when it came to things about magic I knew nothing. "I mean I'll check the docks tomorrow you need to stay safe."

"You're good but not that good if you think I'll let you go alone." She grinned. "If Cora ends up on the ship and you get hurt well let's just say my mother will regret even-" I chuckled into her shoulder.

"Babe don't worry I'll be ok. Besides this is all I'm focused on right now." I said point between us. "Now wait upstairs for me I'll wash my plate, I have a surprise for you."

I rushed with my plate. When I got upstairs I went to the guest room where I hid my surprise. I took my time making sure everything lined up to my body. I hoped she liked this sort of thing I grinned wrapping myself in a robe just in case and headed to her room. Outside her door I left the robe fall just down my shoulders and loosened the tie. Taking a deep breath and walking in the room. I let the robe fall and blush at her shocked awed smile.

* * *

**Review and comment**

Next chapter takes off in Emma idea to meet Regina's desires. then we find action hopefully Regina can put a huge but kicking into Cora just for emma'a sake.


	4. Love is courage

Love is courage

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show

The biginning of the chapter I wanted to fill in the part about Henry's father I don't wanna dwell on it but I hope it's good. First off this chapter everyone is getting ready to face Cora. The big problem is Regina's magic it hadn't come back yet and she may need it to do whats necessary.

* * *

**POV-Regina**

Her satin robe lay on the floor her body swaying towards me. I followed her curves intrigued. She was covered in nothing more than a a skinny bra top that covered just her nipples and a pair of under wear. Laced and sexy snugged to her waist. I grinned till she was directly in front if me. She neatly untied the back of her top leaving just the fabric laying over her nipples. Slowly my hands trailed up her sides up to her shoulders. Peeling the rest of the tied strings apart the fabric fell to the floor too.

"I haven't showed you my surprise just yet." She pushed me back into the bed laying on top. "Tonight is about you I get just a tease." I heard a button click and felt a vibrate on my mound where her hips rested. "Take this an push it whenever just don't forget this I'd about you tonight."

The next morning I woke up she was wrapped tightly in the blankets and her limbs thrown over me. She must have been worn out from the night before. My slight attempt to get out of bed resulted in her holding me in tighter. I laughed an kissed her till her eyes opened.

"Morning, let's shower." I looked at my alarm we had time till Henry woke up. She pulled the sheet over her head in response. "Oh no you don't today we have important things to do." I began poking her sides, tickling her, and pulling the blanket down to see her beautiful face.

"What happened to sleeping till I woke and getting breakfast in bed?" She pouted.

"That babe is just once in a while." I teased. "We have a family now so we eat at least breakfast like one." I was so proud to say family because it felt like one now. I got out of bed and stripped and headed to the bathroom shortly after followed by her.

Later after breakfast the was a knock on the door, Emma looks at. "I um forgot henrys dad I promised him time with henry now that things have settled down a little." she begged batting her eyes before answering the door after I waved my hand and groaned. I disliked him and his company but for the best interest of Henry I sucked it up. Henry waiting in the car while Emma assured me she's watch everything.

"He only here for Henry and I suppose trying to mend things with his own father." She had to say to put my mind at ease.

"I know just be careful." I kissed her goodbye.

"He's engaged" She'd said other times when i thought he liked her still. "Besides I have you." she would comfort me, none the less I disliked him. After all I saw nothing good from the idea that he was Rumplestiltskins son. He was bad news for the town one he invites his fiancé and two he was more likely to make my son want a mom and dad not me. Every time I began to feel low just so happened henry would call me his mom as well in front of him. I liked knowing that it must have bothered him but I knew Henry didn't want to leave me out.

the next few days I pointed out it may be a good time to check out our hunch on hooks boat. With him appearing when Emma had gone to help find rumples son it was sure thing that he and cora was here. I suppose everyone wanted time to relax knowing actively looking for Cora would cause so much trouble.

"Ok so work and then the docks after." Emma said on her way out the door. I kissed her hoping nothing would happen at the docks. Most of the day with Henry gone and no lover at home I was tempted to get back to work myself but I remembered that wasn't my position anymore. I acted and dressed like it but really snow had taken over not long after the curse broke. I was happy it wasn't a constant thing looking after the town but I knew I missed it too.

Pacing around my house finding tid bits to do or clean just wasn't cutting it. I sat down on the couch and sighed. I had thought about what had I really done to lose my mayor status but all it was was just that snow and charming didn't want me in charge still. I was weak after Emma vanished to the enchanted forest and charming said he had to because snow had plained to. Henry hated me so I submitted in hopes to prove to him I didn't need the power.

Jumping as my phone rang interrupted my thoughts , I look at the ID. _Speaking of the devil._

"Snow what do I owe?"

"It's David actually." He said on the other end. "I know you must think snow still hates you but she doesn't."

"Yes because that's so clear and evident when she thinks I'm plotting evil plans with your daughter."

"Listen it's been her decision to give you back your status of mayor if you'd like it. We are going to make an attempt to trust you we had lost our hope in helping you before but now our daughter trusts you and loves you. The least we can do is trust love can help you."

"I'll think about it." Holding back my tears. I hung up and let my eyes flow. The first real path anyone had given me. It felt better to know I had a choice at happiness again. It didn't replace my love for Daniel but I saw it was ok to love again. I would protect it this time. I wouldn't let my mother take her too.

**POV- Emma**

It was getting late when I went to the dock. The sun still up for a few more hours. I took my time I knew all the ships where there but if my hunch was right Cora could have hidden it. The biggest most open part of the dock was more likely based on how Regina described the boat. Pacing back an forth I decided to give it a try. Finding the first step was easier than I thought but staying on steps you can't see was difficult.

On the ship the was no crew and no captain but it was just the top deck. I took the stairs below and found a holding cell. That's where I found Archie, not a dead Archie, but a live and tied up Archie. I cut his bounds and tugged his mouth gag out immediately he tried to explain that it wasn't Regina but Cora.

"We know," I cut him off. "now get out of here quick go to town let my parents and Regina know I'm here Hurry." I pushed him out the room one direction seeing hook come from another. His eyes bulged at me running toward me. I couldn't let him get Archie back so I clothes lined him into the hall floor.

My days of bounty hunting gave me a few good moves for taking people down. Although non had a threatening hook flailing a round. Picking him up by his clothes I threw him into he room and closed the door. A few moments later her was running after me breaking down the door. He pulled me back closing the gap between us. The only thing I could think I did. Digging my boot heel into his toes I spun around with enough force kneed him in the crotch. He groaned laying immobile so I ran top deck and head for the stairs.

"Mr. Gold! What are you doing here?" I panted hands on my knees. I spun around at the sound of hook climbing the stairs.

"Not for you dear but you better get going before you see this." He limped past me clutching his cane. He unsheathed a secret blade and they broke into a sword fight.

"You'll pay for Belle." I heard gold shout over the clanking and scraping of blades. It was gold in the upper hand until the moment hook Finally swung his hand with the hook

"Never learn do we?" Gold ready to cut off hooks other hand.  
In one quick move hook dug his hook into gold. Watched him stagger away. Re sheathing his sword as a cane he held himself up.

"Why am I not healing?" I was in shock as hook explained the was a poison on his hook that worked really fast to make gold lose his abilities and but not kill him yet. A puff of purple smoke and Cora appeared grinning at the scene. I ran to gold as he fell to his knees.

"What do I do to take us away."

"Oh but you have something we need." She said hovering over gold.

"My shop." He panted. "Focus"

I closed my eyes thinking about his shop and just as I thought I heard Cora move for gold I felt the floor beneath us disappear and a thud of golds cane hitting the floor. I opened my eyes and we really made it. Taking gold to his office couch I pulled out my phone called Regina an then my parents. He requested I get him his dark one knife and give home my phone. I left him to talk to Belle in privacy maybe being his last chance.

With a puff of purple as well regina appeared. Gold coughing beside us as we hugged and began setting our plan in motion. Mainly we paid attention to his condition hoping it would get better before my parents showed up. It became my job to set a barrier. Magic not being my best forte I gave it a few attempts and finally got a solid barrier around the shop, then many more along the way inside even the door ways leading to Gold.

The house shook as Cora tried breaking through to us, all taking our stands. As soon as the last barrier outside broke the door burst in leaving us to scatter. The chaos only went up and Regina got knocked down, I was lifted into the air, and David laid on the floor passed out. Mary Margaret nowhere insight but probably guarding mr gold. I looked down at Regina standing up. I was losing my breath, my vision blurred, and I tried gasping for air and coughed as I choked.

Suddenly the choking grip around my throat released with the yell of Regina. She puffed outside leaving me gasping on the floor. I had no time to waste I ran to gold and kneeled at his side wondering where Mary was but put it aside asking what to do in a whisper.

**POV-Regina**

I felt my power swell for the first time in months as panicked and pleaded to myself to protect Emma. My mother was choking the life out of her I couldn't let her break my heart again.

"No!" I yelled her gaze falling to me egging me on by raising higher. I took no time to think, shaking in anger, and with a puff of smoke I had taken us outside. I shoved her on the ground. Her head hit hard but she was throwing me off with her magic. I clenched my hands and forced it stop.  
I growled and threw fire balls at her. We had the same magic the same power but I wouldn't give up. She dodges ever ball even if they only burn some of her robe. With a flick of her wrist she sends me into the shop wall making it impossible to move after the impact. I'm hazed, by the time I regain my focus she's already inside and forcing down the next barrier. There is only one left till she gets to gold. I appear behind her trying to reason with her.

"Mother please don't do this, what could you possibly gain from this." I cried trying to by some time.

"My dear daughter if you had learned from me you would have taken his power a long time ago. Now we can be a family of magic, the dark one, the evil queen, your son of course, and well I suppose you little magical girlfriend if you wish." Her wicked grin burned me up inside. I poofed into the room with Emma. watching the last barrier drain to the floor. Behind her ran in snow holding a heart

"Mother give it up." I began crying, I didn't want to do this. She took the knife from the almost lifeless gold. Snow rushed up and shoved her hand in my mothers back. I was confused her heart was in her hand had she just put my mothers heart back.

I had no idea what would happen having her heart back but hopefully something good. Her eyes softened she spoke for a moment and then her body fell.

"What's happening?" I looked at snow. Her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "No! No!." I shook mother in my arms. My body trembling rocking her now lifeless body.

The number of shuffling and movements behind me couldn't pull me from the undoubtedly inevitable emotions I was overwhelmed with. An arm I assumed was Emma wrapped around me I let my mothers body lay on the floor and turned burying my tears in her shirt.

"What did you do?" Emma asked snow.

"Gold was dying there was a way to save him but it was going to leave someone dead. I knew Regina may see it would need to be her own mother." She looked down."I couldn't let her do that she has suffered enough guilt."

Gold groaned waking up and looking at snow he nodded and revealed it was his plan.

"I told her in privacy so she would make the choice. Regina she was going to die anyways it's just by who's hand that makes the difference." With that he hobbled away.

I looked to Emma for comfort which she willingly gave pulling me close and heading my head to her shoulder.

"This wasn't your choice to make. She was Regina's mother." I knew we had poofed home after that feeling the usual motions. Sitting me down on the couch she pulled a throw over my back and around my arms.

"Can I get you anything" she said kissing my forehead.

"Stay with me for a few."

"Of course." She sat down beside me letting me lay in her lap. Running her finger through my hair.

"I was going to do it... I didn't want to but-" I sobbed thankful she was here.

**POV- Emma**

I wiped away a few tears as I drove in the driveway to my parents. I hate said some hateful things i knew what my mother did probably was tearing her apart. I knocked on the door. It opened slowly.

"Where is Regina? Is she ok?" Mary Margaret said pointing me inside.

"She is ok I can't stay long just came to get Henry."I shook my head stayed standing at the door. She left a moment and then came back.

"How is David?" I asked quietly whole waiting for Henry.

"Fine. He wanted to know what happened. I was worried when you vanished I didn't want her to lose it on you."

"Believe it or not Mary while you were on a secret mission she protected me. She controlled her magic because she loves me so much. She was going to do kill her to protect me. She was braver than you." I saw the pain fill her eyes. "Look just understand she's not weak. Just let her be and she'll be fine. I'm not going to let her lose it."

"Mom!" Henry hugged me I took his hand and left again with bitter words.

Once back home I told him to give me a minute to check on Regina and then he was welcome to give as many hugs as she needed. She was still snug under the blankets. Brushing her hair aside I could see she had been crying again.  
I wiped them away with my fingers. Her eyes squinting awake i said

"I brought something to help." Henry crawled in to bed next her an hugged her the best he could in her position. She sat up and began holding him back.

"Hope you feel better mommy." He looked up at her then hugged her again.  
"Come here," she motioned me. "I already do feel better. Thank you I love you both."

I had given Regina all the comfort I could the next couple weeks over which time things began getting better. Gold was feeling much better to his surprise Belle liked him more after he showed his mean side but for everyone else that wasn't so good. Eventually blue made her potion which got her memories back give gold a real happy ending.

* * *

**Review and comment**

Next chapter

everyone looks happy feeling that a happy ending is in their grasp but when Tamara Henry's father's invited fiancé shows her true plans for coming to Storybrooke every bit of happiness may be ripped from their hands.


End file.
